


A Fake Boyfriend for Christmas

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Sharing a Bed, smut in the next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Leslie's been invited to a party at her ex boyfriend's house and needs someone on her arm to impress. Ben doesn't want to go home for Christmas and is looking for an excuse. Put those problems together, and Ben finds himself pretending to be Leslie's boyfriend for the holidays.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The tropiest trope story I think I've ever written! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy part one, and don't forget to comment!

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,_  
But the very next day, you gave it away,  
This year, to save me from tears,  
I’ll give it to someone special… 

~~

Ben Wyatt stared at the pile of dirty laundry. It needed to be sorted through, he knew that. He needed to wash all the clothes that he was going to wear over the Christmas break.

The rest could wait, or he could pack them so that his mom could wash them for him.

He sighed. Next week he’d be leaving for Christmas break and going back home to Minnesota. Two weeks of hearing his mom bitch about his dad, and listening to his dad inappropriately talk about having sex with his new girlfriend. It would be great to see his brother and sister, but, really, Ben wasn’t looking forward to the holidays.

Given the chance, Ben wouldn’t go home. But he had to, it was Christmas, everyone else would be going home to see their families. He didn’t want to be the sad sap who sat alone in his room watching Blade Runner on Christmas day, and he’d never hear the end of it from his mom if he didn’t go home.

Plus, he was a freshman. It had been months since he had a home cooked meal or had someone to do his laundry for him.

Laundry. Ben rolled his eyes. He needed to take his clothes to the laundry room. He grabbed his worn copy of ‘A Storm of Swords’ from his bedside table and hauled the laundry bag over his shoulder.

Really, he wanted to find an excuse not to go home this year. Anything would do. He even thought about faking finding a job that would keep him here over Christmas, but he knew his mom would see right through him.

At this point, it looked like a Christmas miracle was his only option.

He walked out of his room. The corridor along his dorm was fairly quiet, many of his peers having gone home already for the holidays. He could still hear music coming through some doors and the faint chatter.

He shoved his headphones over his ears and continued towards the end of the hall, when something caught his eye.

Leslie Knope, sat on her dorm room floor, her head buried in her arms and knees pulled up to her chest.

Ben hated dorm rooms. He’d much rather live by himself. But instead, he had to listen to arguing at least once a week about missing shampoo bottles, and that was just from the guys. Now he was caught up in another drama.

Leslie was…annoying to say the least. She was in his Political History class and was always butting in and talking over him. He tried to avoid her whenever he could.

But something pulled at him, a tiny voice inside of his head telling him to not be such an ass and go and see if she’s ok. Another voice, the smart, usually correct voice, told him to carry on walking like he’d never seen her and go and do his laundry.

For some reason, he found himself ignoring the smart voice, and walking into Leslie’s room.

The smell of vanilla hit him as soon as he crossed the threshold. He looked around, but couldn’t see any scented candles. In fact, he couldn’t see anything other than clutter on her desk. How could anyone work like that? There were knitting needles, an unfinished jigsaw puzzle, a collection of mugs and tiny painted china animals. Seriously, didn’t she know that those desks were for work? Not for putting as much on it as humanly possible?

Leslie seemed to sense him coming, and rose her head from her arms. 

“Ben?” she sniffed, her eyes were red, and Ben could tell she’d been crying.

“Uh…hi,” Ben said awkwardly. “I was just walking by and saw…are you ok?”

“Not really,” Leslie mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

“You…wanna talk about it?” Ben asked, secretly wishing that she’d say no, giving him a reason to leave.

“Yes please,” Leslie said. She over hesitantly at the open door.

“Can you close that please?”

Ben frowned, but still walked over and pushed the door shut. He dumped his laundry bag on the floor and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He hovered on the balls of his feet as Leslie wiped her nose on her sleeve.

“I’ve been invited to this Christmas party back at home,” she mumbled.

Ben slowly nodded. “Right, and that’s a bad thing because…?”

“It’s a party at my ex boyfriend’s house,” Leslie whimpered. “He…always hosts these extravagant parties during the holidays, and they’re pretty fun…but last year…last year I told him I loved him in front of everyone…”

“I can guess from your tone it didn’t go well?” Ben asked, finally opting to sit down on Leslie’s bed, while she remained on the floor.

“No,” Leslie mumbled. “He laughed, and said he didn’t think we were exclusive. I was so embarrassed. We broke up the next day for real and now…now I have to go to his stupid party, because if I don’t everyone will think I’m being pathetic. But I have to go single, and that’s even more pathetic.”

“You’re not pathetic,” Ben quickly cut in. “Some jerk broke up with you, that’s all that happened. You shouldn’t feel scared about going.”

“You don’t know my friends back at home,” Leslie sighed. “It’s embarrassing. He’s only invited me to see what kind of stunt I’ll pull this year.”

Leslie suddenly jolted from her position on the floor and grabbed her laptop, she started frantically typing, and Ben looked concerned.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking on Craigslist for a fake boyfriend, that’s a thing, right?” Leslie said. “I’m going to put an ad out and get a boyfriend for the night.”

“No, don’t do that,” Ben said, pulling her laptop out of reach. “You don’t know what kind of creep you’ll end up with.”

“Well, what else do you suggest?” Leslie snapped, then recoiled. “Sorry, I’m just upset.”

Ben waved her off. “It’s fine.”

The next few words were out of his mouth before he could even comprehend what he was saying.

“What if I went home with you?”

Leslie’s eyes shifted and looked up at him. “What?”

“I’m serious. I don’t want to go home for Christmas. My family make me miserable. I could go with you and pretend to be your boyfriend for that night and put on a show for your family.”

“You can’t,” Leslie cut in. “It’s on Christmas Eve. I can’t separate you from your family. Plus isn’t that weird? I mean we know each other.”

“I don’t mind, honestly, you’ll be doing me a favour,” Ben said, moving off the bed and sitting down with her on the floor. “I’m sure I can make a pretty convincing fake boyfriend.”

Leslie giggled and wiped the last few tears away from her eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Pretty positive,” Ben said. “We can take my car in a few days’ time and drive to yours, then Christmas Day I can drive back home and spend at least the evening with my folks, and then get back to peace and quiet here.”

“We’d have to know everything about each other,” Leslie said, toying with her fingers. “Like, work on cover stories. How we met, how long we’ve been together and all that.”

“And we can do that, we’ve got time,” Ben said. “Just maybe when we tell each other everything about our lives you could let me talk longer for two minutes without butting in?”

Leslie snorted. “I don’t do that.”

“You do.”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

Ben suddenly found himself leaning over and nudging her shoulder. “It’ll be fine. We’ll show…whatshisname, asshole?”

“Justin,” Leslie said with another giggle. “But I like asshole.”

“I’m not going to have to fight him, am I?” Ben asked, a little worried. “He’s not a big guy, right?”

“No, he’s just pompous. He’s been here and there…travelled all around the world because his parents are loaded. He’ll never let you forget that.”

“Ok, so I have to find a way to trump that,” Ben mumbled to himself. “Ok, well I have a rare coins collection,” he joked, “would that work?”

Leslie winced. “I’d leave that here if I were you.”

“I’m kidding!” Ben quickly said, holding his hands up. “I’ll think of something good.”

Leslie grinned. “I should do something for you since you’re basically giving up your Christmas for me.”

He eyes fell to the laundry bag, still on the floor close to her door. “Hey, it’s not much but I can do your laundry for you?”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Really, you’d do that?”

“It doesn’t bother me, I can take some work with me,” Leslie said, getting up from the ground. “And I can do mine at the same time. I’ve been meaning to go.”

“If you don’t mind?” Ben said. “I hate doing laundry,” he added sheepishly.

Leslie threw her head back and cackled, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. “Well you’re in luck, I don’t mind it at all.”

She began sorting through her own clothes. “I can drop your stuff off later? Then maybe we could go for coffee or something and start planning?”

“Sure, that sounds good to me,” Ben said, getting up from the floor.

He was about to open the door to leave, when he heard Leslie call his name again in a small voice.

“Thanks…y’know, for all this,” she said, nervously clinging at a cardigan. “It really means a lot to me. I know we don’t know each other very well but…I really owe you for this.”

Ben smirked a little. “Don’t mention it.”

He had been looking for a miracle, after all. It just so happened his miracle had blonde hair and would do his laundry for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! Here's the second part to my Christmas fic!! I hope you all like it and have a great Christmas!
> 
> Also don't forget to comment, that would make a great Christmas gift!

Leslie couldn’t believe it. 

Ben Wyatt. Ben Wyatt the jerk in her History major had offered to be her pretend boyfriend, like it was no big deal at all.

It was insane. Leslie still couldn’t get her head around it, even as she packed Christmas themed sweaters in her suitcase to take home with her, she couldn’t believe that in a few hours Ben would be driving her back to Pawnee.

They’d come up with a good cover story. That they met in a debate where they were pitted against each other and fell madly in love from that. They’d been together for just over a month, and they had their first date in a cute Italian restaurant close to campus.

Leslie couldn’t bear to tell her mom the lie. She’d probably think that she was being incredibly stupid and give her a lecture about how she’s a strong woman who most certainly doesn’t need to be in a relationship to prove her worth. 

The only one who knew the truth was Ann. But that was only because she could sniff out a lie like some kind of ethereal, intuitive bloodhound.

Leslie pulled several pairs of socks from her drawers and shoved them into spare spots in her suitcase. She’d also packed a beautiful red dress for Justin’s party. Hey, if she was going to turn up with a new boyfriend on her arm, she at least had to do it looking fantastic.

Her thoughts drifted back to Ben. She had no idea why he wanted to help so badly. He insisted that this was because of his family and not wanting to go home for Christmas, but this was such a big ask, she wanted to know what his game was. He’d been so secretive with revealing information about himself too, stating that he came from Minneapolis, and that was all she needed to know. 

He wasn’t exactly one of the easiest people to get along with. He was blunt, kind of a hardass, and mean. Definitely mean. But that day he found her crying in her room she saw a different side to him.

Maybe Mean Ben wasn’t so mean after all.

She sighed, and closed her suitcase. She was sure she’d find out a lot more about him before the trip was over. 

~~

Ben was waiting by his car when Leslie walked across the parking lot, her case and several overnight bags over trailing behind her.

“Good lord,” Ben snorted as she approached. “How long are you going for? Two months?”

“Very funny,” Leslie deadpanned. “I’ve got a lot of presents to take back.”

“A lot of people back home?” Ben asked, taking one of the suitcases and putting it in the trunk of his car next to his own.

“Not really,” Leslie said. “A couple of these are for my Mom and other family members. Then there are some for my friends, but most of them are for Ann Perkins.”

“Ah,” Ben said with a little smirk. “The great Ann Perkins.”

When telling Ben all about her home life, and who he’d expect to meet, Ann’s name came up about forty times. In all honesty, Leslie had sung Ann’s praises enough he was looking forward to meeting her.

“She’s coming over before the party,” Leslie said, pushing in the last suitcase with a great effort. Ben’s trunk was now stuffed to capacity. He looked at the other bags, hoping that they’d fit on the backseat.

“Right,” Ben said, a little embarrassed that someone else was in on their little secret. The day he agreed to this façade, just after Leslie came back to his room with his laundry, all folded and pressed, he regretted everything.

It was a stupid idea. How could he just decide to be a fake boyfriend for someone, it didn’t make sense, and wasn’t something he’d do on a daily basis. 

Ben also remembered that he also found Leslie incredibly irritating. It wasn’t just the constant interrupting during class, but also the notes she left on his door once when he was having particularly loud sex with a girl called Joanie, who liked to scream his name so loud that only dogs would hear, saying to shut up and that she was trying to study.

He really wasn’t sure how they were going to last for three days pretending to be a couple, he was sure one of them would end up strangling the other before it was over.

In the end, he put it all down to the fact that he was so desperate not to go home. But still, it was strange suddenly having to learn everything that a boyfriend should know in three days. 

He knew a bit about Leslie already. Like the fact that she can easily eat her own body weight in sugar, and somehow doesn’t have diabetes. She loves waffles more than anything, and hardly sleeps. He’d seen her out in the hallway a few times after coming back from a night out, usually with a girl on his arm.

Not to brag or anything.

Ben would like to consider himself a good person, and any other good person would help her out. Especially since she was so close to finding a stranger on Craig’s list. Really, he was just saving her from finding a creep.

He got her instead, it wasn’t much better, but it was something.

They both climbed into Ben’s car. Leslie fidgeted a little with the seatbelt, and Ben leaned over to help, knowing that it sometimes gets jammed. Leslie mumbled a thank you, and Ben started the car, cranking up the heating immediately.

“Sorry,” he said. “It takes a while to heat up.”

“It’s fine,” Leslie waved him off. “I can cope.”

They stayed in silence until they were away from the campus and on the main road. Leslie toyed with her hands, and Ben couldn’t tell if she was nervous, or just cold.

“My mom’s going to interrogate you,” Leslie said.

Ben nodded. “I know. You said. It’s ok, I’m sure I can take her.”

“Thankfully she’s strict,” Leslie said. “She won’t let us share a bed, so that won’t raise any eyebrows when we refuse to share a bed.”

Leslie had told Ben all about her mother. About how she tends to take on the stereotypical ‘protective father’ role whenever she got a boyfriend. She once almost made her tenth-grade boyfriend cry.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Leslie,” Ben said, finally feeling the tips of his fingers grow warm again.

Leslie slumped back in her seat and watched the snow-covered road pass by. She was nervous. This idea was so farfetched that it was bound to fail. Someone would find out, and their cover would be blown, and she’d be even more of a laughing stock than before.

She shifted again and looked back at Ben. “Will your girlfriend be ok with this? I never asked.”

Ben gnawed at his bottom lip. “I…uh…don’t have a girlfriend.”

“You don’t?” Leslie asked, sitting up again. “I thought you did.”

“Did,” Ben repeated. “Not anymore though.”

Leslie frowned. It must have been two weeks ago when she was walking to the bathroom and saw a drunk Ben stagger down the hall with a tall, also drunk, brunette wrapped around him. The two were practically humping in the hallway. Leslie remembered being incredibly disgusted and thought about fetching her shower caddy to wash it all away, but didn’t want to run into them again.

“What happened?” she asked.

“She dumped me. Things weren’t working out, it’s not me it’s her, she fed me all the excuses in the book. Truth was she just found someone better,” Ben explained with a small shrug.

“I’m sorry,” Leslie whispered. “I had no idea.”

“It’s ok, I’m over it,” Ben said. “I’m just glad I was waiting for her Christmas present to come back in stock and I didn’t buy it.”

Leslie smiled a little. “Every cloud, I guess.”

Ben nodded in agreement, and the two fell back into silence. It soon became unbearable and Ben found himself itching just to hear something other than the sound of the car speeding along the road.

“Music?” He suggested, gesturing to the radio.

Leslie nodded in response, and Ben turned the radio on to his usual station. He hoped it wouldn’t be a Christmas song, he was getting sick of them.

His hopes were dashed when he heard the familiar sound of George Michael’s voice singing about having his heart broken last Christmas.

Ben sighed. At least this was one of the better Christmas songs. He couldn’t bear to hear Mariah Carey one more time this year.

“You don’t like Mariah Carey??”

Crap. He said that out loud. “I’m sick of ‘All I Want for Christmas.’ They play it everywhere.”

“It’s a classic,” Leslie insisted, bouncing up from her seat again. 

Ben smirked again. He couldn’t help it, her perky attitude was a little annoying, but infectious.

He noticed a small roadside diner coming up. “Hey, are you hungry? Do you want to stop there for an early lunch?”

“Sounds great,” Leslie said happily. “Do you think they’ll do waffles? I love waffles. But I’m sure they won’t be as good as JJ’s. That’s a diner back in Pawnee. Ooh, we should go there before the party. Pre-terrible party waffles!”

Suddenly, everything he previously found irritable about Leslie seemed to disappear. It was hard to find her irratating when she was excruciatingly endearing. 

~~

“Sweetheart!” Marlene exclaimed, embracing Leslie as soon as she opened the door. “It’s so good to see you again.”

Ben hovered awkwardly next to Leslie’s bags while Leslie and her mom reunited. Marlene would tear him apart, he knew that. Leslie had given him strict instructions of how to deal with her, and Ben was pretty sure they were the same instructions for dealing with a wild animal. He had to make sure he looked at her directly in the eye and never say ‘um.’

But really, the way she was hugging and kissing Leslie made Ben think that she was over-exaggerating.

Then, Marlene turned to him, and her expression change. Suddenly Ben was noticing the harsh, frown lines on her face, and her lips tightly clenched.

“And you must be the boyfriend I’ve heard absolutely nothing about,” Marlene quipped, glancing quickly back at Leslie.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m Ben,” he said, trying not to feel intimidated. He outstretched his hand and Marlene stared at it for a moment, before clasping it. Ben felt his eyes sting a little. It was like she was trying to break his hand.

“You have a very weak handshake,” she said after letting go. Ben put his injured hand behind his back and tried to stretch it out.

“And you have a very strong one, maybe too strong,” Ben retaliated. Marlene raised an eyebrow, and then snickered.

“I think I might like this one,” Marlene said to Leslie, and she flushed pink.

They both knew in reality Ben wouldn’t be sticking around.

“Well, I wish you would’ve given me more notice, Leslie,” Marlene said as she led the two through to the lounge, where a large, green Christmas tree stood, decorated with reds and golds.

“What do you mean?” Leslie asked, admiring the tree. “We have a spare room, it should be fine, right?”

“Sure, except the spare room is now my wrapping room,” Marlene said, sitting down on the couch, crossing her legs with a slight grin on her face. “I’m not too happy about it, but Ben will have to sleep in your room.”

Leslie and Ben’s eyes nearly bulged out of their skulls. 

“B-but…” Leslie started to stammer, but then she remembered that Ben was supposed to be her boyfriend, she had to play it cool and act like this thrilled her. When really it terrified her.

“That’s…what’s the catch?” Leslie asked, shoving Ben a little to stop him from looking so surprised.

“No catch,” Marlene said. “There’s just no hanky panky up there, got it? Remember the walls are incredibly thin here, Leslie.”

Leslie felt her cheeks turn red, and suddenly she wanted to bury her face into the nearest pillow. Instead, she turned and buried her face into Ben’s shoulder. 

Her mom was already embarrassing her, so why not make the situation even more uncomfortable by rubbing her forehead against her fake-boyfriend’s arm.

She could come clean right now. Tell her mom that this was all a lie just to look good at Justin’s party. She knew her mom. She’d laugh and tell Leslie that she was being silly to feel like she had to come up with a plan to impress Justin. Then if Marlene knew, then Ben could sleep on their couch. It was full proof.

No. She couldn’t do that to him. Their couch was unbelievably uncomfortable. Plus they’d come here and gotten this far. Leslie couldn’t tell her just yet.

Maybe next year she’d tell her. When Ben wasn’t in the picture anymore and she’d probably forget who he was.

Leslie felt Ben rub her shoulder, and she looked up. Ben had recovered from his shock earlier and was grinning at Marlene. 

“As long as that’s ok with you then I’m happy,” Ben said. “I’m just grateful you were able to put me up at such short notice.

Marlene snorted. “I really like this one. He knows how to kiss ass.”

Leslie stifled a giggle as she caught the look on Ben’s face. He had gone back to looking red and embarrassed.

She rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, wanting to remind him that he was only there for three days.

~~

They managed to get through dinner that evening relatively unscathed. Marlene quizzed Ben on how he met Leslie and what he studied at college. She seemed pretty satisfied with his answers, and soon, Leslie and Ben were able to escape up to the bedroom to get some much-needed rest.

Leslie was dressed in her comfy pyjamas that were covered in blue paw prints. They were the ones that she slept in most nights when she was alone.

She was pulling back the sheets when Ben came back from the bathroom, wearing a dark blue shirt and plaid pyjamas bottoms, looking a little embarrassed.

“I just passed your mom in the hall and she gave me these.” Ben held up a box of unopened condoms and gave them a shake.

Leslie covered her eyes and groaned. “Oh god, I’m so sorry about her. She’s just trying to embarrass me I’m sure of it.”

“It’s fine.” Ben waved her off. “I get it. My family like to embarrass me too.”

“Really?” Leslie asked as she perched on the bed.

“Oh yeah. You remember I told you about my older brother, Henry? Well he’ll do anything to bring up all the stupid crap I did when I was younger,” Ben said as he placed his jeans on top of his suitcase.

“Like what?” Leslie asked, crossing her legs.

“Oh no, those are stories for another time. Maybe when you come to Minnesota to be my fake girlfriend you’ll find out,” Ben said as he sat down opposite her.

Leslie grinned softly, but soon it changed to a sigh, and she looked down at her hands. “Ben…why are you here?”

Ben looked up at her. “Isn’t it kind of obvious at this point? I wanted to help you.”

“But I mean…why? We hardly know anything about each other. I leave angry notes on your dorm room door when you’re stopping me from studying, and you ignore me. Why did you want to help me?” Leslie asked.

Ben sighed. “Because I know what it’s like to not want to go home because of a stupid mistake.”

Leslie titled her head to the side. “Ok, you’re going to have to elaborate on that one.”

She noticed Ben take a deep breath in before looking up at her again. “I might have lied a bit when I told you I can from Minneapolis. I actually come from a town south from there. A tiny town. Ever heard of Partridge, Minnesota?”

Leslie thought for a moment. Partridge did ring a bell, but from where? She wracked her brains trying to find then answer. She looked back up at Ben, and then it hit her.

Oh…why hadn’t she seen it before?

“You’re Benji Wyatt!” She gasped out.

Ben slowly nodded. “The one and only.”

“Oh my god,” Leslie gasped again, shifting closer. “How did I not figure that out sooner? I’m pretty sure I have your poster around here somewhere.”

“Oh god really?” Ben groaned, suddenly worried that she’d go rooting around for his old mayoral campaign posters. “Look, that’s not the point.” He said, bringing her out of her thoughts. “The point is, I ran for Mayor last year, won and then was impeached like a month later. I was basically chased out of Partridge. I can only really go back for like a day before anyone notices and starts pelting my family home with garbage again. I’ll see my family for a bit after your party, but other than that, I have no real reason to go back there. Seeing you so upset about not wanting to go back home bought up some hard emotions for me, because no one should feel like they’ve been shunned from their home.”

Leslie’s eyes widened a little as she listened to Ben’s story. Suddenly her problem seemed like nothing compared to what he told her. 

“I had no idea,” Leslie muttered. “I only knew about some 18-year-old boy running for Mayor, and that was the last of it. If it helps, I was so jealous of you.”

“You shouldn’t be. 18 year olds don’t make good mayors. We’re idiots.” Ben said with a slight grin. 

Leslie’s expression softened. “I’m sorry that you went through all that. Someday when you’re ready, we can talk more about it. Get it off your chest?”

“I’d like that,” Ben said. “But not right now. It’s still pretty raw for me. Just the thought of going home and being with my family at for more than a day fills me with dread.”

He smirked. “So, I decided to jump on your Christmas instead. Sad?”

“No,” Leslie said, smiling softly at him. “Brave, and sweet. You’re doing me a huge favour by being here.”

She looked anxiously down at the bed. “Not that I’d expect my mom to suddenly decide that she’s bending the rules and letting us share a bed.”

“I can sleep on the floor,” Ben said, looking down at the beige carpet. It didn’t look too hard, how bad could it be?

“No. You’re the guest. I can’t turf you out,” Leslie said, and let out a deep sigh. “I guess it’s only for a few nights.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t snore or anything,” Ben said.

“Oh, it’s not you I’m worried about,” Leslie admitted nervously. “I sleep talk.”

Ben smirked. “Really? What do you talk about?”

“I tend to give campaign speeches in my sleep,” Leslie said. “That’s what people have told me. It’s kind of weird, but I can’t help it.”

Ben noticed Leslie shy away. Oh, she was embarrassed by that. He couldn’t help but find that insanely cute. If he was going to have anything disturb him from his sleep he’d rather be woken up by political policies than snoring, or a girl moaning another man’s name in her sleep.

“Well, I was a government official,” Ben said, trying to make light of the situation. “If you do wake me up, then I can tell you what I thought of your speeches in the morning.”

Leslie cackled and her nose scrunched up adorably. Ben found himself laughing along with her.

“We better get to bed,” Leslie said. “We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

Ben would be meeting Ann tomorrow. They’d just be going for coffee so that Ann could meet Ben properly before the party. Ben couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about meeting Ann. He’d heard so much about her from Leslie, and even though once the holidays were over he wouldn’t be Leslie’s supposed boyfriend anymore, it still scared him that Ann might not approve.

Wait…she didn’t need to approve of anything. Ben needed to drill that into his head.

“Sure,” Ben said, waiting for Leslie to make the first move and pull the bedsheets back. She did slowly with hesitation, as if she was waiting for Ben to jump up frantically and run away as far as he could.

He didn’t. Instead, he pulled at the sheets on his side, and they both slowly slid into the bed.

It was awkward. Ben was pressed up to the very edge of the bed, not wanting to accidentally touch Leslie’s leg and give her the wrong message, and she too was extremely far away. 

“Are you comfortable?” Leslie asked Ben.

It was true, Leslie’s bed was insanely comfortable. Much more than his crappy dorm bed that creaked whenever he moved. He just wished he could spread out a little more.

“It’s great,” Ben replied, and Leslie smiled.

“Ok…well…goodnight, Ben, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Leslie,” Ben said, closing his eyes and taking in the darkness.

~~

“So, this must be the fake boyfriend.”

Ben nodded awkwardly. Ann Perkins was just how Leslie had described her. Tall, tanned, and very pretty. When they walked into JJ’s diner Leslie had squealed excitedly and ran over to her, throwing her arms around Ann’s neck and almost choking her. 

He let them catch up for a bit, and sat in silence drinking his coffee, until Ann noticed him.

“Ann, this is Ben. The hero who’s come to save me from Justin,” Leslie said, as if she suddenly remembered that Ben was there.

“Leslie,” Ann sighed. “I’ve told you. You should have come by yourself. I would have been there for you.”

She looked at Ben. “Not that it isn’t nice having you here, Ben. I just assumed you’d probably have a family to go home to.”

“I’m seeing them after,” Ben explained. “I offered to do this and I really don’t mind.”

“Plus, I do really need him,” Leslie told Ann. “I checked Facebook this morning. Justin’s going out with Lindsey.”

Ann wrinkled her nose. “Really? Wow. That’s a shocker.”

Ben looked from the two girls, confused. “Sorry, but who’s Lindsey?”

“Only the worst human to ever grace the planet,” Leslie growled under her breath.

“Lindsey used to be Leslie’s best friend,” Ann explained. “Until she moved to the next town over, got new friends and basically turned into the devil reincarnated.”

“Of course she’d be dating Justin. That just makes perfect sense. That’s just one more thing to completely ruin my life,” Leslie sulked, using her finger to scoop off the whipped cream from her coffee and putting it in her mouth.

Ben didn’t know what to say. What could anyone say at that moment? ‘Don’t worry, Leslie. I know your douchy ex has moved on but it’s ok. I’ll be your fake boyfriend from the evening and all will be ok?’ No, that sounded ridiculous even in his head.

Thankfully, Ann seemed to have him covered. She reached out a hand and put it on top of Leslie’s. “It’s going to be fine. You’ll have me there, and you also have Ben. Right?”

Ben jolted a little. “Uh…right, of course. Sure. It’s why I’m here. You’ll be ok.”

Leslie smiled sweetly at Ben. “Thanks. I knew you’d come through.”

Ann raised her eyebrow between the two and shook her head. “I can’t stay for too long, Leslie. I have to go to a shift at the hospital.”

“Ann’s studying to be a nurse,” Leslie gushed to Ben. “Did I tell you that?”

“You did,” Ben smirked. “Maybe about 500 times.”

Ann chuckled. “It’s my last shift before Christmas, so I’ll get it out of the way and I’ll call you later?” 

“Yes please,” Leslie said, getting up and hugging her. “I feel like we’ve got so much to talk about.”

“Yes. We do,” Ann said, her eyes dropping down to Ben for a brief moment. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, Ben. It was good to meet you,” Ann said with a sly grin. Ben was sure he’d seen that grin already since arriving in Pawnee.

“We should finish up soon too,” Leslie said to Ben, finishing the contents of her mug. “I promised Mom I’d pick up some groceries while she was at work, is that ok?”

“Sure,” Ben shrugged, unable to get Ann’s strange smile out of his head.

As they made their way towards the door, Ben stopped Leslie.

“Do you think Ann liked me?” he asked.

“What? Of course she did. She’s just worried about me steamrolling you, that’s all,” Leslie said, adjusting her coat.

“Steamrolling?” Ben repeated.

“Yeah. She’s called me a steamroller before. Apparently sometimes I can get a little carried away and drag people into situations that they don’t want to be in,” Leslie said meekly.

Ben smirked. “Well I’ve not been steamrolled yet, I want to be here, I told you.”

“And I’m glad,” Leslie smiled.

“Hey! They’re under the mistletoe!”

Leslie and Ben jumped at the voice. A child from a booth close by had spotted them and was pointing excitedly. Leslie’s eyes drifted upwards and noticed the mistletoe hanging from the doorframe.

“Oh, look at that,” Leslie mumbled, and Ben looked too.

“Cute,” Ben said.

“Kiss! Mommy they need to kiss!” The young girl screamed excitedly, while her mother tried to shush her.

“We should go,” Leslie said, trying to get away from the situation.

“What are you waiting for?” Another voice joined in, this time from an elderly man at another table. “She’s not your sister, is she?”

“Good lord,” Ben groaned.

Suddenly the entire of the diner were chanting for Leslie and Ben to kiss. The noise was too much, and some diners were even banging cutlery on the table. 

It was getting too loud, and Ben’s ears started to throb. He knew he wanted to get out of there and back to the safety of his car as fast as possible, but there’d only be one way out.

Without thinking twice, he cupped Leslie’s face in his hands and pulled her into him. 

The kiss was quick, but firm, and it took Leslie by surprise. She squeaked as Ben pressed his lips against hers. She certainly didn’t expect this when she asked Ben to be her pretend boyfriend.

“There,” Ben said to the diners as he pulled away. “Happy?”

He was drowned out by the raucous cheers around him. He soon realised that it was definitely time to leave. Quickly, he grabbed Leslie’s hand and pulled her out of the diner and didn’t let go until they were back in his car.

“I’m…I’m sorry about that,” Ben said. “I didn’t know what else to do to shut them up.”

“It’s fine,” Leslie said, but Ben could hear the shakiness of her voice. 

Ben thought it best to put the car in drive and take her to the store like that planned, but on the way there, Ben couldn’t help but notice his own hands on the steering wheel, shaking.

~~

Ben thought about Leslie all night. He thought about her as they walked around the store. He thought about her as Marlene grilled him some more over dinner, and he thought about her as he waited patiently in her room for her to finish her shower.

Before, Leslie was just there, in the back of his mind. Someone who he went to college with. Someone who used to irritate him and bang on his door. Someone who always spoke over him in class, because her opinions were so much better than his, apparently.

But now she was something more. She took him into her home, even though she should have turned down his request. She was kind, thoughtful, and made sure Ben felt nothing but welcome. Of course feelings were starting to develop, it was so hard to avoid it.

Tomorrow would be the day of Justin’s party. There, he’d be able to act like things were real between them. He could spin her around on the dance floor, showing her off to everyone. He imaged the room and everyone staring at them, and he felt weirdly proud. Proud that no one else could have her.

Then reality sank in. She wasn’t his. Hell, she wasn’t even close. They had one kiss to keep up appearances at JJ’s earlier, and that was it. She probably wasn’t thinking twice about him after that. After the party, they’d just go back to being classmates and people who lived in the same dorm.

That was the sad reality.

The door clicked open and Ben jumped. Leslie walked back into the room, her hair wet and her adorable pyjamas on. She walked over to a small desk in the corner and began blow-drying her hair. 

It took about ten minutes before the roar of the hairdryer cut out, and Leslie made her way over to the bed. She didn’t say a word as she climbed under the covers, and Ben’s heart slammed in his chest.

He blew it. She didn’t even want to talk to him now after that kiss. She was probably so mad with him that she was planning on telling him not to go tomorrow and to go back to Minnesota. 

Ben shifted a little. “Hey, are you ok? You seem sad.”

“I’m ok,” Leslie mumbled, cuddling into her pillow.

Ben frowned. “Leslie, I’ve been your fake boyfriend for two days now. I think I know when something’s up.”

He heard Leslie snort a little, and she turned over to face him.

“I’m just…nervous about tomorrow I guess,” she mumbled. “I really embarrassed myself last year. After I told Justin that I loved him and didn’t get it back, I just started crying…and I couldn’t stop. I guess all of those memories are coming back and making me worry.” 

Ben looked at her. She looked frightened. Like she was waiting for the ground to suddenly combust and swallow her whole. 

He reached out and gently patted the top of her hand. “Hey, it’s going to be ok, I promise. I highly doubt anyone will even remember what happened last year-”

“I got loads of texts when I accepted my invitation, asking if I was going to do something like that again this year,” Leslie cut in.

Ben sighed. “Ok, maybe everyone does remember it. But that’s ok, because you’re going to walk in, looking amazing, and there’s alcohol there right? I’m sure someone else will get super drunk and do something else really stupid.”

“I wasn’t drunk,” Leslie cut in again. “I didn’t drink anything that night. I…wanted to be completely sober for when I told Justin…shame that came around to bite me on the ass. I wish I had been drunk, then I could have told him that and blamed it on the alcohol.”

“You don’t mean that,” Ben said. “Doing that you realised that this relationship was nothing. He was using you, and it wasn’t fair. He made you feel so secure that you wanted to cement your relationship. I hope this Lindsey girl realises that he’s not in it for the long haul.”

Leslie giggled a little. “That’s true. Thanks, Ben.”

“Hey, what are fake-boyfriends for?”

Leslie nodded, and shifted back down into the pillows. “I guess we should go to sleep.”

Ben nodded and pulled the covers up over his torso. “Sure.”

He realised that since talking, they had moved a lot closer to each other, and Leslie hadn’t moved back over to her side. They were basically cuddling, and she seemed ok with it.

Ben slowly slid his arm around her waist. Slow enough for her to push him away if she wanted to. But she didn’t.

He carried on moving his arm until he was pressed up against her back. He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder and lay back down.

“Please don’t be worried, tomorrow will be fine, I promise,” he told her.

“Thank you, Ben,” Leslie mumbled.

It took a while for Ben to drifted off to sleep. He kept thinking about what he had just done, and whether that meant anything. He hadn’t planned on making a move tonight, but something pulled at him when Leslie started getting upset, and suddenly all he wanted was to hug her and kiss her and remind her that everything was going to be ok. He didn’t think. Just acted.

He seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

~~

“Sweetheart, you look lovely!”

Leslie blushed a little. “Thanks, Mom.”

It was Christmas Eve, and the day of Justin’s party. Leslie and Ben woke up that morning with Ben still wrapped around her. Leslie had to admit she really enjoyed that feeling, but it was marred by thoughts of having to face Justin today.

Marlene was bustling around the kitchen when Leslie walked in, wearing a laced red dress. She’d come down to give Ben privacy in her room to change.

“Is Ben looking forward to tonight?” Marlene asked.

“Yeah, he’s super excited about meeting everyone and…partying,” Leslie mumbled.

Marlene smirked a little and walked out of the kitchen. She took Leslie by the hand and led her over to the dining room table.

“Leslie, when are you going to give it up and admit to me that he’s not your boyfriend?”

Leslie gawped at her mother. “How…how did you know?”

“Ann told me,” Marlene said. “And I had my suspicions anyway. When I saw you two you were both standing really far away from each other.”

“Wait,” Leslie said, straightening up. “If you knew, how come you made us share a bed?”

“Because the guest room is a mess,” Marlene said in earnest. “And also I thought if I did that then you’d have to come clean. But you didn’t. And now I’m wondering if you do actually have feelings for the boy.”

“What?” Leslie almost choked. “Feelings? For Ben? That’s…that’s slander. How…what gives you the right to assume that?”

Marlene raised her eyebrow at Leslie and stared her down. Leslie wasn’t intimidated, she knew that look. But the more Marlene glared at her, the more she realised.

She liked Ben.

So much for not doing anything stupid this year.

Leslie leaned back in her seat, surprised by the new revelation. “How did you know before I knew?”

“I’m your mother,” Marlene said. “It’s obvious. You two have gotten extremely close these past few days. I meant what I said before though. I do like him. He’s a bit on the shrimpy side, but he’s a very nice boy. And whatever you do next is of course completely up to you, but I think he’s a good catch.”

She got up from the table. “I’m going out tonight with Michael and we’re spending the night at his place. You’ll have the house to yourself, so…remember to use that box I gave to that boy.”

Leslie wrinkled her nose. She didn’t know what disgusted her more. The thought of her mother spending the night at her boyfriend’s or the fact that she basically just gave her blessing for her to have sex with Ben.

Thankfully, Ben came downstairs just at that moment, relieving Leslie of anymore horrid thoughts. He looked unbelievably handsome, dressed in a smart black suit and a blue skinny tie. 

God. She wanted to get up and climb him like a tree.

“Are you ready to go?” Ben asked Leslie, and she nodded, getting up from the table.

“Wow,” Ben murmured, taking her in. “You look so beautiful.”

Leslie felt the flush return to her cheeks, and travel down her neck. “Thank you,” she said, her voice catching a little in her throat. “You look wonderful too. Very handsome.”

Ben smirked. “Thanks.”

“Have her home safe and sound, Ben,” Marlene said, winking at Leslie.

“I will,” Ben said, giving Marlene a nod.

They walked outside to where their taxi was waiting, and Leslie slipped her hand into Ben’s as they trudged through the snow, down the garden path.

Leslie insisted it was so she didn’t slip in her heels. But she knew it was just so she could feel Ben against her skin.

~~

Justin’s house was insanely big.

Ben knew it was his parents, but still, how rich do you have to be to own a house that looked like it came out of one of those best home magazines?

They walked up the steps to the large oak door. A butler opened it and welcomed them inside, taking their coats. The foyer was festooned with bright green garlands and twinkling lights in a shape of icicles. 

There was a large Christmas tree in the middle, decorated with festive ornaments. All around, Ben could see people, all smartly dressed and carrying glasses of champagne around.

Ben let out a low whistle. “Wow, they go all out don’t they?”

“Oh yes,” Leslie nodded slowly, looking around at her surroundings. “Looks just like it did last year.”

Ben reached down and clasped her hand. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m with you. As soon as you want to go, let me know.”

“Thank you,” Leslie said. Still hand in hand, they walked through the foyer and towards the lounge.

If you could even call it a lounge. Ben was sure he’d be able to fit both him mom and dad’s lounges in here, and still have room for more. There were several cosy looking sofas and armchairs decked around, and another tree in the corner. This one being a little smaller than the one in the foyer, but still large and full.

Leslie let out a sigh of relief when she laid eyes on Ann. She let go of Ben’s hand and hurried over to a group of armchairs close to the Christmas tree.

“Ann!” Leslie squealed excitedly, hugging her as if she hadn’t just seen her yesterday. “You look so beautiful, like a glittering Christmas fairy!”

Ann smiled at Leslie’s compliment. “Thanks, and you look so lovely too. You both do,” she said, looking over at Ben, and then back to Leslie.

“A very attractive couple,” she grinned, and winked at Leslie. Ben frowned. People kept winking at her today.

“Come and meet my friends,” Leslie said, taking Ben’s hand again and leading him over to the group.

Ben soon met Tom, April, Andy and Donna. They all sized Ben up and commented about how they looked great together. April, however just growled at Ben, and went back to her drink.

He felt a presence behind him and turned to see a waiter holding a tray of glasses.

“Champagne, sir?” the waiter asked.

Ben was about to turn him down, assuming that the waiter didn’t know that he was under 21, until he noticed Ann and the others holding a glass. He shrugged. Apparently Justin’s parents didn’t care about underage drinking.

He gratefully took two glasses and handed one to Leslie, feeling a little relieved. At least now he’d have a little liquid courage to help him get through tonight.

~~

They’d been at the party for over an hour, drinking copious amounts of champagne and nibbling on fancy canapes, when Leslie grabbed Ben’s arm.

“He’s there,” Leslie said nervously.

Ben looked up and squinted. Sure enough, there was Justin, with a girl he could only assume was Lindsey, clinging onto his arm. 

Ben hadn’t even spoken to him, but he looked like an asshole. He just gave off that vibe. His suit looked overly expensive and the way he swanned into the room made Ben want to accidentally spill his glass over him. 

Lindsey was dressed in a silver sparkling floor length gown, that looked way too flashy and formal. Ben could only assume that she wanted everyone to notice her. 

“Leslie!” Justin said, making his way over to them. “So good to see you again.”

“Hi Justin,” Leslie said, moving closer to Ben. “Great party, as always.”

“Oh really? It was all put together a bit last minute. My parents and I just returned from two weeks in Morocco. I have the best story about a goat and a snake charmer that I’ll have to tell you later.”

“Sounds great,” Leslie said, eyes shifting over to Lindsey. “Hi Lindsey.”

Lindsey smirked at Leslie and eyed her up and down. “Leslie, what a surprise! We all didn’t think that you weren’t going to come after last year. I take it you’ve heard about me and Justin. His parents were kind enough to let me go with them to Morocco. And next February we’re going to the Maldives. It’s very romantic there.”

“I’ll bet it is,” Leslie sighed under her breath, and Ben pulled her closer.

“I’m sorry, we haven’t met,” Justin said, turning to Ben, as if he only just noticed that he was there.

“No. Justin, this is Ben, my boyfriend,” Leslie announced, and Ben couldn’t help but notice the proud grin on her face.

“Boyfriend?” Justin said, a little alarmed, causing Lindsey to scowl at him. “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

“Oh yeah,” Leslie said, and Ben could see her confidence returning. “We’ve been together for just over a month.”

“When Leslie mentioned the party I wanted to come along to meet her friends,” Ben explained. “Pawnee is a really great city.”

He leaned over and kissed the side of Leslie’s face. “With some great people in it too.”

He noticed Justin’s cheeks tinging red. “Well. It was great to see you. I better go and check to see if Mother with need any help in the kitchen.”

Justin scurried away, with Lindsey trailing after him. Leslie could hear her muttering ‘I thought she was coming alone.’

Leslie and Ben exchanged glances, and Ben wrapped his arm around her. “A drink?”

“Yes please,” Leslie exhaled as she quickly stopped a waiter and took two glasses from the tray.

~~

Leslie felt suitably buzzed.

She’d made use of the free champagne and now the lights looked a little fuzzy as she scanned the room. She’d earned it, of course. Justin looked really embarrassed when he realised Leslie came with Ben. She knew he wanted to get one up on her, and for no reason. But she ruined his plans.

She looked over at Ben, who was currently talking to Tom and Andy. She could relax here because he was here. She owed him so much for everything. He was her knight in shining armour when she needed it the most. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him. Ben noticed her coming and excused himself. From the way he was leaning ever so slightly to the left Leslie assumed that he’d had a fair bit to drink too.

“Dance with me?” Leslie asked, confidence surging through her body. “To keep up appearances?”

Ben smirked and placed his drink on a nearby table. “Sounds great.” 

He took her hand and led her out to where there was a small dancefloor. She wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck while he rested his palms against her hips. 

They started swaying softly to the music. Other couples were dancing too, and some were even kissing on the dancefloor. 

It just made Leslie want more.

“I honestly can’t thank you enough for coming with me to this,” Leslie said. “I owe you so much.”

“Hey don’t worry about it,” Ben said. “I told you, you were doing me a favour too. We’ve both helped each other out.”

“And we’ve both become close too, right?” Leslie said, biting gently at her lower lip.

Ben smiled softly. “We have.”

Leslie grinned at him. “You were the best Christmas surprise I ever had.”

Neither of them were sure who leaned in first, but suddenly Leslie and Ben’s lips were pressed up together there on the dancefloor.

It wasn’t the same as the kiss at JJ’s. No. This was so much more. Leslie’s hands tangled themselves in Ben’s hair and he nibbled gently on her lip, while his hands softly squeezed her hips.

They could have continued. But suddenly Leslie became aware that people might be looking at them. She didn’t want anyone staring at them, she wanted to take Ben home so she could have him all to herself.

“My mom’s out for the evening,” Leslie told Ben as she pulled away. 

“Really?” Ben said, breathlessly.

Leslie slowly nodded, making sure that he was on the same page. “We could blow this party early?”

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all weekend,” Ben said with a grin.

While Ben went to retrieve their coats, Leslie found Ann and told her everything. All Ann could do was smile and say, “finally.”

~~

They both staggered through the door, lips pulling at each other’s and clothes being stripped off. It was completely chaotic, but wonderful.

Slowly, but surely, they managed to get upstairs and they both tumbled onto Leslie’s bed. Leslie moaned as Ben leaned down and started sucking on her neck.

“I’m so glad your mom is out for the evening,” Ben said as he detached himself from Leslie’s neck. “I’ve been wanting this for a while now.”

“Really?” Leslie said, sitting up a little. “How long?”

Ben grinned. “I think a part of me has always found you attractive, but it wasn’t until I finally got to know you that I realised what an amazingly smart, wonderful, beautiful woman you are.”

His hands moved around and pulled the zipper down on her dress, then tugged off his shirt and trousers. “It was that kiss at JJ’s that really cemented it for me. It made me realise that I wanted more, and deciding to come with you for Christmas was the best, stupid decision I ever made.”

Leslie was almost moved to tears, but all feelings were marred when she felt Ben pull down her underwear and kiss her inner thigh.

“I tortured myself last night, just wondering what you’d taste like,” Ben said, breathing in her scent.

“Do it, Ben,” Leslie let out a breathy moan.

Her hips lifted off the bed as Ben took the first lick, but he pressed his hands down into her, pushing her back down into the bed and refusing to let her go.

Leslie was writhing as Ben started to suck her clit. The feeling was heavenly. She couldn’t help but remember when Justin did this once. He’d just read a book on kama sutra that he picked up on holiday in India (and without his parents knowing) and tried out some of the tricks. It felt good, but she didn’t come, and when she was close, Justin had gotten bored and shoved his penis inside her instead.

But now, Ben was treating her like a queen. He stayed down for a long time, moaning and grunting as he ate her out. When Leslie started to feel her leg shake and that familiar heat spread out in her lower belly, Ben started to dig his fingers into her and started sucking vigorously.

It didn’t take too long after that. Leslie’s back arched as she came with a loud scream. Her entire body felt boneless, and she swore that she was being carried up to drift in the stars.

Ben sat up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Good, huh?”

Leslie almost wanted to call him an arrogant jerk, something that she’d done once before in class. But she held her tongue. instead, she sat up and kissed him hard, able to taste herself on his lips.

“That was great,” Leslie said.

Not wanting to let Ben get all the crowning glory, she moved her hands around and tugged at Ben’s boxers. She pulled them down his thighs and released his hard, leaking penis. 

Leslie lowered her head and wrapped her lips around his velvety member. She could hear Ben take in a long breath as she moved her head up and down, sliding her lips along him.

“God, Leslie,” Ben moaned out softly, and Leslie felt like she’d risen up to his challenge.

Her hands reached back and cupped his balls, resulting in another moan from Ben, and she took him further into her mouth, until he hit the back of her throat.

Soon, Ben pulled her back up. “I won’t last if you keep that up,” he said, his eyes a little big and pupils dilated.

He leaned over, grabbing the box of condoms from the floor. “It’s a good thing your mom gave me these. I’m so underprepared.”

“It’s a little awkward, but I don’t care,” Leslie said, settling back down on the bed.

Ben rolled on the condom on record time, and carefully lined himself up. Before pushing inside, he dropped a kiss to Leslie’s forehead.

“This really is the best Christmas ever,” he murmured.

Leslie brushed a piece of hair out of Ben’s face. “It really is.”

With a swift thrust of his hips, Ben pushed inside. He let out a low growl, and Leslie moaned as he rocked his hips against her. 

“I’ve got you,” Ben groaned. “I’ve always got you.”

Leslie’s fingers dug into his back as Ben picked up speed. “God you feel amazing,” she moaned, her teeth sinking into his shoulder.

Ben moaned again and snapped his hips. He could feel the impending release, and knew it was far too early. He dropped his hand and found Leslie’s clit again and started rubbing it.

He had a feeling they’d be doing this more than once tonight, at least.

~~

“Ben, wake up.”

Ben’s eyes slowly flickered open. After sex, they cleaned up and he dosed off pretty quickly. The last thing he remembered was Leslie against his chest, saying she wasn’t ready for sleep.

She was currently sat at the edge of the bed with a blanket wrapped around her naked body. She turned when she felt his shift.

“Look, it’s started snowing.”

Ben climbed out of bed and Leslie wrapped the blanket around him so that it covered the both of them. He looked out of the window and watched the small white flakes fall from the sky and settle around Leslie’s street. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Leslie murmured.

Ben kissed the side of her head. “It really is.”

Leslie shifted and rested her head against Ben’s shoulder. “I really didn’t think this was going to happen when we both decided to do this. But I’m so happy it did.”

Ben grinned. “Me too. You’re my little Christmas angel, you know that, right?”

Leslie smiled softly. “I think I know. I just don’t want you to go back to Minnesota tomorrow.”

Ben sighed. He remembered that tomorrow he’d have to drive to see his parents just for a bit. But now he had an excuse to cut his visit short.

“I can drive back on the 26th? That’s only a day and a bit away,” Ben said.”

“It’s tomorrow,” Leslie said, nodding over at the clock in her room. “It’s the 25th already. Merry Christmas, Ben.”

“Merry Christmas, Leslie,” Ben replied, leaning down and kissing her lips softly. “I’m so not ready to say goodbye to you in the morning.”

“Don’t worry,” Leslie said with a smirk. “I know what we can do to stay up. And I think you’ll like it too.”

Ben was inclined to agree as Leslie pushed him back down onto the bed and straddled his waist.

It really was going to be the best Christmas.


End file.
